No es tan malo
by Muselina Black
Summary: Quizás las circunstancias que lo rodean no sean las mejores, pero lo cierto es que tampoco son tan malas. Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español.
1. Escapar

_**Disclaimer: **__Once Upon_ _a Time no me pertenece (lástima). Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz y de la ABC_

_Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español._

_Tengo que hacer una gran confesión: lo que más me gusta de la película de la Cenicienta de Disney es Gus. Incluso, cuando dejé de usar mamadera (biberón) y chupete, insistí en dejárselos a él como regalo (ni idea por qué). Se imaginarán que cuando lo mostraron en OUAT casi me desmayo de la emoción. Y me dio pataleta que lo mataran a la mirad del capítulo. Serán malvados._

**No es tan malo**

**1**

**Gus**

**Escapar**

Hay una regla de oro que todos los ratones respetan a rajatabla: "los humanos no son amigos". Eso lo saben hasta las crías que aún no abren los ojos. Los humanos son malvados y disfrutan de de aplastar y torturar a pobre ratones inocentes. Las madres ratonas les cuentan historias de terror a sus hijos acerca de las maldades de las que son capaces esos monstruos. Trampas, venenos disfrazados de deliciosas golosinas y esos largos palos con ramitas en la punta que habían sido la perdición de más de un miembro de su especie. Todas ellas eran trampas mortales para un ratón desprevenido.

A pesar de eso, Gus siente muchísima curiosidad por los humanos. Esas cosas enormes de las cuales sacan sonidos al aporrearles los dientes bicolores o esas cosas con cubiertas de cuero y páginas de papel rayadas con unos bichos que no conoce. Siempre le han dicho que el papel es delicioso y que hay varios ratones que sólo comen esa exquisitez y viven en lo que los hombres llaman "bibliotecas". Sin embargo, Gus sabe que lo humanos no se los comen. Los ha visto tomar esas cosas, abrirlas y mirarlas por horas, aunque no entiende por qué.

Una vez, Gus se escondió en una de esas _bibliotecas_. Ahí, había una chica que parecía ser de lo más amable y que se pasaba hora tras hora mirando una de esas cosas con cubiertas de cuero. No siempre observaba la misma, había descubierto Gus. Varias veces la vio caminar hacia las estanterías donde él se había refugiado y sacar otra después de guardar la anterior. Gus no sabía por qué lo hacía. Todas esas cosas le parecían iguales. No entendía cuál era la lógica de eso.

No obstante, a pesar de su actitud rara, ella parecía amable y Gus pensó que podría presentarse a ella un día de esos. Seguro que ella podía contarle más cosas sobre los humanos y explicarle cuál era la fascinación con esas cosas de tapas de cuero.

Un día, Gus esperó a que ella se acercara a su escondite para salir y saludarla como correspondía. Había pensado mucho en lo que iba a decirle, pero no alcanzó a decir nada. Apenas hubo asomado su naricilla, la joven gritó tan fuerte que Gus pensó que iba a quedarse sordo. Acto seguido, vio como ella agarraba una de esas cosas especialmente grande y la blandía en su dirección.

Por suerte, Gus era muy rápido y corrió estantería abajo a todo lo que podía. Atravesó la habitación esquivando las cosas que se habían tiradas. Muchas de esas cosas de cubiertas de cuero, plumas y frasquitos con líquidos de colores. También había una **taza rota**. La chica seguía gritando. Corrió tan rápidamente como pudo hasta llegar a un agujero. Ahí se detuvo para respirar.

Al menos había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Para cualquier otro ratón, esa aventura habría sido la última, pero no para Gus. No, él seguiría tratando de acercarse a los humanos que tanto lo fascinan. Sabe que algún día encontrará a uno que le hable y le explique qué son esas cosas con cubiertas de cuero y por qué los humanos se pasan tantas horas mirándolas.

Algún día lo logrará.

Pero por ahora, se conforma con un poco de queso.

* * *

_Me gustó mucho escribir sobre este personaje de mi infancia y espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado leyéndolo. Por cierto, la chica es Belle, por si no es demasiado obvio.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


	2. Quedarse

_**Disclaimer: **Once Upon a Time no me pertenece (lamentablemente). Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz y de la ABC._

___Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español._

___Ahora le toca el turno a Billy, la identidad de Gus en el mundo real. Tengo que decir que el chico me parecía encantador y es una pena que no vaya a aparecer más. Los escritores son malvados, ya lo dije._

___En fin, me dejo de rollos._

**No es tan malo**

**2**

**Billy**

**Quedarse**

La mayoría de sus vecinos quieren volver al Reino Encantado. Constantemente hablan de lo maravillosa que era la vida allá y cuánto extrañaban su hogar. Billy, el mecánico de Storybrooke, no tiene demasiadas ganas de volver. Allá había sido un humilde ratón. Algo insignificante, minúsculo. La gente gritaba al verlo y trataba de matarlo con lo que tuviera a mano. No, su vida en el Reino no había sido tan maravillosa como la de sus vecinos. Ni siquiera había tenido un hogar propiamente tal por muchos años. Se había pasado toda la vida correteando de un lado a otro, sin tener un techo que pudiera llamar propio. La única vez que se había sentido a gusto en un lugar fue cuando esa chica, Cenicienta, lo había acogido en su casa. Ella era la única humana que no había chillado al verlo o tratado de asesinarlo con una escoba.

A veces la veía en el pueblo, junto al príncipe Thomas y su bebé. Parecía ser feliz. Sin embargo, Billy sabía que ella no lo reconocería. Pero le alegraba que hubiese encontrado su final feliz. Si alguien se lo merecía, ciertamente era ella.

Billy es feliz en Storybrooke. Ahí todo parece mejor para él. Un cómodo departamento, un trabajo estable y nada de chillidos de la gente. Además, está la chica del café de la Abuela, Ruby. Es guapa, siempre le sonríe cuando le sirve su hamburguesa y Billy cree que incluso puede ser que le guste un poco. Quizás un día de estos podría invitarla a salir.

El mecánico sonríe y se limpia las manos en un pañuelo grasiento. No sabe cómo fue que terminó siendo mecánico, de todas las cosas del mundo, pero el trabajo le gusta mucho. En el Reino Encantado no existen máquinas como estas. Ni ningún otro tipo, claro. Sólo carruajes y magia.

Los motores le parecen mucho más fascinantes que la magia.

Deja el paño sobre una mesa, mientras silba una melodía que escuchó en la radio. Otra cosa que no existe en el famoso Reino Encantado. La cantidad de cosas que se perderán los que quieran regresar. Música rock, autos para viajar y el cine. Para Billy, el Reino no era precisamente el lugar más entretenido del planeta.

Toma su chaqueta y sale del garage. Tiene antojo de hamburguesa con papas fritas, su comida preferida de los últimos meses. Eso tampoco existe en el Reino. Es una pena, cree Billy. Sus vecinos hablan mucho de la vida que dejaron atrás, pero nadie menciona lo bueno de Storybrooke. No entiende por qué sus vecinos se quejan tanto, ¡Storybrooke es genial!

Pasa junto al viejo Archie, quien —como todos los días— pasea a Pongo con su habitual **paraguas** bajo el brazo. Billy sabe que Archie también fue un animal en el pasado. ¿Querrá regresar allá? ¿Volverían a ser animales si volvían? No sabe si el psicólogo tiene esas mismas dudas. Quizás tendría que ir a hablar con él de todo eso. El bueno de Archie seguro que puede ayudarlo.

El café de la Abuela está lleno a esa hora, pero Billy no se demora nada en encontrar una mesa. Disfruta de poder entrar ahí sin problemas. Ahora que recuerda su otra vida, sabe que no siempre fue así. En Storybrooke puede hacer todo lo que siempre quiso hacer.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Ruby, la chica guapa se ha acercado a su mesa y esboza una sonrisa. Billy es muy consciente de que ella no chilla al verlo.

—Una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate, por favor.

—Veo que te has decidido por el menú de dieta —bromea ella. Su sonrisa es una de las cosas que más le gustan a Billy de todo Storybrooke. Tal vez sí la invitará a salir—. Ya vuelvo.

Mientras la ve alejarse hacia la barra, él se acomoda en el asiento. Ser un ratón no estaba nada de mal, pero ser humano es aún mejor.

Por eso, prefiere quedarse donde está.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Yo disfruté escribiéndola.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina_


End file.
